The Third Proposal!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: Dorian Wright is finally the official Coastline Gym Leader. However, he misses someone he loves dearly: Lily Waterflower. AU. Third in the "Holiday Romance" series!


Author's Note: What's up? This is the third one-shot in my "Holiday Romance" series. Since this is the final installment featuring Misty's sisters, things are going to get crazy! Plus, Dorian is going to reference 2 OCs from Ninjago who will get their own one-shot. Daisy is 24, Violet is 22, & Lily is 20. Minus my OCs, island locations, I don't own Pokémon. Lily is 22!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Time's The Charm!<strong>

(Situk Island, normal P.O.V.)

"I can't believe he's letting us practice, Eddie!" a girl with black hair & blue eyes states.

"Ella, this isn't like any other battle, especially because we're not ordinary trainers," Eddie replies. Eddie has black hair, green eyes. Since they're both avid swimmers, they have their choice of attire. Since they are underwater, they are wearing their SCUBA suits.

Eddie's is red with a few black stripes, whereas Ella's is a light pink with some yellow stripes.

"This isn't gonna be easy. We'll just battle on land," Ella states.

"No, we promised him we'd practice!"

Ella grabs a ball that is black on top & has yellow on top of the black; this is her Ultra Ball & it holds her partner.

"Gyarados, it's go time!" Ella states.

Eddie grabs a ball that looks like it has camouflage on it; this is one of his Safari Balls.

"Carvanha, hit it!" Eddie states.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Ella commands.

Eddie rolls his eyes after Ella has commanded Leer. He is about to have Carvanha use Take Down, but the Savage Pokémon has other plans.

"Oh, no," Ella panics as Carvanha begins to glow.

"Oh, yeah, it's on now! Sharpedo,"

"Eddie, Ella, that's enough. Report to the gym as soon as possible. That's all," a male voice says over a loudspeaker.

* * *

><p>(Coastline Gym, Dorian's P.O.V.)<p>

It wasn't easy when I signed up to take on Eddie & Ella Veritza, brother & sister.

"Then Gyarados can Mega Evolve when I get that Key stone," Ella states. She's in her casual clothes that consist of a black skirt, a pink tank top & a white jacket to go over it.

"I bet Sharpedo can, too. I wonder what we did," Eddie counters. Eddie's clothes consist of black jean pants, a red T-shirt, a black jacket & he wears a red bandana.

"You were amazing," I tell them.

"Where are Mantine, Qwilfish & Lanturn?" Ella asks.

"Behind you," I don't look up from the Poké Ball I'm currently holding. It's white on the bottom. On the top it's yellow, then black with a red V on it. It'll serve as my gift to Lily. I've only been on 2 dates with her; I've been busy ever since the Coastline Gym actually became official for Johto. It was good to see Ash again, especially because I had fun battling as a Marquis.

"Hey, there's the mail Wright, Dorian, from Waterflower, Lily. Eddie!" Ella shrieks.

Eddie is fast & I hardly notice.

"Kinda busy. Ooh, a package from mom!" Eddie & Ella's parents are busy doctors; Jana Noble-Veritza & Edwin Veritza; Eddie is of course short for Edwin. They are from Situk Island, not too far from Sidney's hometown in Hoenn, where their father works as a psychologist. Their mother works in East Blackthorn; my hometown. Eddie loves his parents dearly, but whenever his mom visits, well, Eddie kinda goes into a panic mode.

"Ella, this is for your Gyarados. I hope you like your pendant, do your best. Love, mom," she reads, word for word.

"Mr. Wright, a little help?" I look up & see Eddie holding his card.

"Sure thing," I take the card from him. They're 11, but Eddie is dyslexic.

"Eddie, it wasn't an easy find, but I'm sure you'll love it. I'll see you on Tuesday, love mom," I read.

"No. No, no! Today's Monday! Ah, crud, she's gonna know!" Eddie runs, taking his new necktie with him.

I read my letter from Lily. It reads, 'Dorian, Misty & I are going to be visiting Blackthorn City. Whatever your announcement is, I hope it's good. Since, it's like our holiday, we closed the gym & are coming on Tuesday.' I look for a time when I hear Ella shriek, "Yeah, go Leaf!" Leaf was a trainer that Ella has sort of idolized. Leaf is an amazing trainer & is the manager of the Cianwood Greens. I saw the time. 7 pm. Plenty of time to get Eddie to the office & back, but who can I get to watch Ella? I decided to make a call, as much as he drove me insane.

I dialed the number & of course, "Blue Oak here, sorry I missed your call. Smell ya later. Leave a message." I disconnected, opting for a chat session instead, which began to happen.

_To D-K-Wright0_

_**I saw your call. What's bugging you?**_

I log in.

_To Blue*Oak_

**Any chance you're busy tomorrow night?**

_**Gotta help Gary study for his water science final. Why?**_

As I hear something snap, Ella is running around like she's being chased.

"Ella, you're so dead! Ow!" Eddie shouts. I get paid a good deal to babysit.

**I have a date tomorrow night, in Johto.**

_**So who's the lucky lady?**_

**Lily Waterflower.**

I seldom lose my temper, but I decide to check on Eddie.

"She ripped my card!" he snarls.

"Did not, _little _brother," she teases. Eddie is older than Ella, however, he's shorter.

"You're such a brat! In case you haven't forgotten, I'm older!"

The gym's phone rings. I notice that Blue isn't in chat.

"Coastline Gym, Dorian here. Oh, hi Dr. Noble. Thanks & I'll do it. You remember Blue, don't you?"

"How could I forget? He's a good chef, plus he's learned a lot from Daisy to help raise Gary. Sort of. Speaking of Blue, is he still the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, in Viridian. Hang on," I place her on hold.

"Eddie, Ella, would you like to see Blue tomorrow?" Blue owes me. Big time; plus, it's their dream to battle him. Well, Eddie's more than Ella's.

"Can I battle him? Huh, can I?" his expression has changed. I took their mom off of hold.

"You'll have to ask your mom if you can sign up for the tournament. You sound busy, I'll let you go," I disconnect.

The Blackthorn Gym Trainer Tournament was an annual event for gym trainers of all ages. Gold, Silver & Crystal organize the event. Silver's in charge of gathering the gym leaders, so they can make sure that their gym is represented. I haven't participated in a few years & it happened on the day I met Blue.

* * *

><p>(Flashback, Blackthorn's coastline, Dorian's P.O.V.)<p>

I was fishing, while surfing. Sounds dangerous, right? Not when it's a sporting event. I had used my green lure ball that had my Qwilfish. I had a blue one for the Pokémon I was desperately trying to catch: Feebas. Sounds easy, right? Not really.

"Qwilfish, what's wrong?" I asked my loyal partner. Qwilfish puffed up & I had to undo my ankle to save myself.

"It seems Dorian Wright is unable to control his Qwilfish, but it seems also that Qwilfish has suffered an attack," the announcer was Chuck.

As I drifted in & out of consciousness, I thought of my older brother, Darren Wright. Darren's a Grand Duke.

"Machamp, Submission on Qwilfish. A little lower Charizard. Perfect, I'm jumping!" There was a big splash & as I resurfaced, I had the blue Lure Ball, but it was empty.

"Thanks for your help," I said, but nearly tripped.

"Don't hurt yourself, Dorian. Thankfully, Blue here knew what to do," Clair said.

(Flashback end; later on at 4:30)

My ankle broke & when I told Blue that I owed him, Lance was nearby & said, "Blue, you saved his life." That's not how I took it; Blue drove me to the hospital because it was my right ankle.

"So the one & only Blue Oak saved you?" Eddie said, still in his doubts. My phone rang.

"Coastline Gym, this is Dorian."

"Hey. How's the gym biz?" I looked on the phone & saw Silver.

"It's okay. You called for the tournament, right?"

"No, I called because they decided that Suicune should be an Ice-type," he said, dripping with sarcasm.

"So, which trainers did you snag?"

"How's about Dr. Noble's 11-year-olds?"

Silver saw them & said, "Do they have Key stones?"

"Mega Evolution is allowed?" Ella questioned.

"Depends. So, Dorian, manage to get a date for the tournament?" a voice called out in the background.

"Gold, can it."

"Silver! Are you still on the phone?" Crystal.

"No, I'm on the ground, Crys. _You _talk." Silver's patience only lasts so long. I went over the situation with Crystal who was patient.

After the twins went to turn in, I decided to call Misty.

* * *

><p>"Misty here? Oh hi Dorian. Yeah, I heard. Wait, what?"<p>

"Silver said that each gym being represented has to have a date. I can call someone who has touch with Ash & it'll be like, a double date!"

"Please, Dorian, don't joke. Wait, you _never _joke about him. Deal, I'll tell Lily."

I breathed as I dialed Darren.

"Dorian, what's up? I see, my little bro finally has a girl. Hell yeah, I can send him. Especially because he just got the stone he needs. Sure."

I breathed, hoping my plan would work.

* * *

><p>(Tuesday morning, Dr. Noble's office, Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

"This here is Pikachu, Ella. Pikachu was my first Pokémon," I began.

"Does Pikachu bite?" she asked.

"Ella, don't ask him so many questions. Sorry Ash," Eddie apologized.

"Thanks for coming here, Ash," Dorian said. Eddie is a nervous kid & since I'm training under the Battle Chateau, I don't mind being asked questions.

"Ah, no sweat. Plus, I wanna know if Dr. Noble will recognize me!" Ash's arm was in a sling, he currently is a viscount.

"Eddie, your turn. Oh, Ash, is that you?" my childhood friend Cora asked. Eddie got up & Ash smiled his signature grin, as I had the pleasure of explaining ranks to Ella.

* * *

><p>(With Eddie &amp; Ash, Eddie's P.O.V.)<p>

"So, Ash, still training I see. Looks like someone's got a loose tooth." I put my hand over my mouth as Cora looked. Yes, my mom is my dentist.

"So did you get your tie? Well, who do we have here?" mom sauntered in, casually.

"Hiya Dr. Noble! Recognize me?" Ash asked for a reason I'd prefer not to know. He stood up.

"Of course I do, Ash. How's your mom?"

"Doing great. I just got a hold of one of my friends, Leaf. Eddie, you're a lucky guy you know." I looked at Ash, most of my teeth usually fell out, but the one I'm worried about happened when I tried to open that wrapped up gift yesterday.

"Ow!" I say.

"What have I told you about opening stuff with your teeth?" Was it obvious?

"You cracked a tooth, son. That's how I first met Ash, but, that's another story for another time. Let's get your tooth fixed."

I groaned.

**(Mid-story A/N: Darren belongs to me, trust me. How Ash met Dr. Noble is in fact another story; or more than one. If I get to write it. *sighs* It'll be referenced soon. Right now, I'm going to do a time skip.)**

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

"There you go, Eddie. You don't look half bad. Right Pikachu?" Ash asks, pivoting to show off his blue cape. He was an Earl a few days ago & just got his new rank.

"How come you get to wear a cape?" Eddie asks, a little jealous.

"I'm entering as a viscount, I know. My hair looks different without the hat."

"Viscount Ash, Eddie Noble?" a woman with silvery-blue hair says.

"I'm Ash, there's Eddie. You are?" Ash asks.

"A duchess. Have you seen Dorian & Lily?" she states.

"I'm supposed to battle with a duchess?"

"Viscount 25 & Marchioness 22 to the battlefield to start the exhibition match."

Ash leaves to be with Marchioness 22.

* * *

><p>(At the field with Marchioness 22; aka Lily. Lily's P.O.V.)<p>

"I'm so nervous, but I shouldn't be. I love dressing up. The viscount better be good. Misty?"

"I hate dressing up & I can't believe you're battling my boyfriend!" Misty protests.

"Like, it's been a while since I've battled. However, I think my partner has like, an advantage."

Misty sighs, as I end up battling Ash. Not fun, but he's totally gonna be my brother-in-law. Misty & I sit next to each other at the after party.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he stood me up!" Misty shouts.<p>

"Note for a Misty Waterflower?" Noland.

"I got it from Ash himself. Misty, sorry I had to leave like that. I had fun battling Lily, don't get me wrong. I would've rather battled the girl who stole my heart the day we first met. Hope to see you again. I returned it a while ago. Ash," he reads.

"Returned what? That Cascade Badge that Daisy gave him?" Misty asks.

"All of them. Ash legally only earned Blaine's Volcano Badge, Koga's Soul Badge, & Lt. Surge's Thunder Badge," Noland deadpans.

"Brock's married, Lily & I have gotten bored, Erika's studying, wait, aren't there new leaders?" Misty asks.

"Try asking Kanto's legal system. It's ridiculous. I would know," a voice booms.

"Brandon, what's up?" Noland casually states.

"The legal system. Noland, it's so screwed, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Out of the 13 of us, you, Spenser, Lucy, Anabel, Greta, Thorton, Caitlin, Darach & I are the only ones with such experience that's been recorded. To what do I owe the nature of your call?" the guy says.

"Misty & Lily, the Pyramid King, Brandon. Seriously, you're bluffing." Noland states.

"Noland, ever since Scott's death, things haven't been the same. Dalton is a kid. He's young & he claims to know what his father means. We'd have to sell each facility just to earn money doing what we love anyway." He's right.

"Unless you have a plan, which 9 times out of 10 you do, the Frontier's going down."

"He's grinning like Ash whenever something regarding Pokémon happens; or food," Misty sighs.

"What if I told you I happen to have access to one of the top lawyers in history?" Noland coolly states.

"Ordinarily, I'd say you're insane," Brandon begins.

"Who said I was sane? No, in all sincerity. Call up the gang & I'll call Diamond Rivers and Coda Starnes."

Noland's serious.

"Lily Waterflower, I've been waiting for you. I was able to get you the perfect gift." I turn & see Dorian, holding a Level Ball.

"Dorian, I don't know what to say."

"Open it." I do.

"Lily Waterflower, will you take me, Dorian Wright to be your husband?"

Misty sinks in her seat, but Noland assures her.

"What took you so long to ask? Yes, I do."

**Author's Note: Boom. The third one-shot in the series is complete. Yes, I know Ash is a Baron in the anime, but this is AU people! Diamond Rivers & Coda Starnes are the aliases of 2 of my OCs who will appear in a new story. My holiday getaway: writing. As for #4 in the series, well, I'll spoil a little: like father, like son! Please don't think I've forgotten my other stories. Hope you liked SparkFlowerShipping! Oh, and in case you didn't catch it, the duchess that addressed Lily & Misty was Karen!  
><strong>


End file.
